eccothedolphinfandomcom-20200215-history
Ecco The Dolphin Wiki
Welcome to the Ecco the Dolphin Wiki pages, the largest Ecco the Dolphin wiki on the net! Ecco the Dolphin Wiki is a collaborative wikia about the Ecco the Dolphin universe that fans can edit! This Wiki is a work in progress. We also have a forum for users. PLEASE NOTE ALL THE ARTICLES ON THIS WIKI CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS! *Wiki News: April 11, 2013.* -Please support Ed Annunziata's new game project at Kickstarter! http://www.kickstarter.com/projects/annunziata/the-next-ecco-the-dolphin-adventure-game - Ecco the Dolphin Ecco the Dolphin is an underwater adventure game for the Sega Genesis/Sega Megadrive video game console. The player controls Ecco, a bottlenose dolphin, on a journey through the earth's vast oceans. The adventure begins the day Ecco's pod suddenly vanishes in a powerful storm. This forces Ecco into a perilous journey that sends him to the far reaches of the ocean, through time, and even into the galaxy. It is a quest for answers that will ultimately decide the fate of not only his pod, but the entire planet. After its release in 1992, the game became a surprise hit for Sega when it sold many copies and became a popular title with Genesis/Megadrive owners. Two years later, a sequel followed, Ecco: The Tides of Time. A third game was planned, but never developed. The series is known for its high difficulty level, atmospheric music, beautiful graphics and artistic stories. To this day, the fanbase awaits the development and release of the third and final game. Ecco: The Tides of Time The second game, Ecco: The Tides of Time continues the story a few years after the end of Ecco the Dolphin. This installment changed the tone of the series when it introduced the multiple timelines and new graphical style. Other new additions included transformations and pseudo 3D travelling segments. The main focus of the game was the time split. In addition to Ecco's own timeline, two other time periods are visited. Instead of finding the answer to a great mystery, such as the disappearance of Ecco's pod, like in the first game, Ecco spends most of the game rebuilding the Asterite and then combatting the Vortex once again. The game ended with an open ending and was meant to be the middle segment of the series rather than the conclusion. Ecco 2 is also known to be much more serious and darker than its predecessor. Ecco Junior Ecco Junior is a spinoff game developed after Ecco: The Tides of Time. The story acts as a prequel to Ecco the Dolphin, focusing on an adventure Ecco went on in his youth. Ecco, and his two friends, Kitnee and Tara, decide to depart the Home Sea to search for Big Blue, whom is residing in the Endless Ocean. The game was intended for young children, as such the difficulty level is very low and the game lacks a narrative. Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future for the Sega Dreamcast is the newest Ecco game. The game was a reboot of the franchise with a brand new story unconnected to the original series. It is the first 3D Ecco game. It was popular enough to warrant the production of a sequel which was in development for the Dreamcast but later cancelled after the death of the console. No new Ecco projects have been announced since. Ecco the Dolphin Original Series Category Pages Articles about the classic games (Ecco, Ecco 2, Ecco Jr) can be accessed from the category pages below. *The Atlantean race *Characters *Creatures *Game Mechanics *Locations and Levels *Planets and Stellar Bodies *Powers and Abilities *Story Events *Technology *Terminology and Definitions *The Vortex race Defender of the Future Category Pages Articles about the Dreamcast game, Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future, can be accessed from these category pages. *Characters *Creatures *The Foe *Locations *Powers *Technology *Terminology *Worlds Other Categories *Art *Comics *Ecco Website Links *Games *Glitches *Music *Prototypes *Speculation and Theories For Members *Forum Latest activity Category:Browse